Not to young
by Charmed Phoebe 1982
Summary: Buffy meets a miniature slayer
1. Chapter 1

Not to young

Challenge requirements:

She has to be between 4 and 8

A fight between Buffy and Giles over who has to take her (the result being Buffy since she's a girl too)

The girl forming an attachement to Joyce because she misses her mother

The girl turning a scooby meating into a tea party

A Snyder encounter

The girl forming an Angel attachement, for no reason at all

Each scooby babysitting

A question of existence of a cootie demon

Buffy dealing with a bed wetting incident

She tries to take possession of Mr Gordo

A double slayer patrol

A double training session

Children tv shows

A double slayer cooking attempt

Buffy and the gril having a "girls day"

Wesley still showing up

A Spike appearence

Dawn feeling very jealous

She can have an other power as well as slaying

Prologue

Buffy goes on patrol one night. She spots four vamps but before she can attack them a little girl dusts the vampires.

Chapter 1

"Damned everyone is at the Bronze having fun except me because I have to patrol. Not fair. Why can't Giles do it himself instead of reading? Oh bingo these four are gonna be dust".

"Hi bad boys prepare to go down".

"Hey that's my line".

"Guys dinner is here".

"Nope".

**The vampires are dusted**

"Hi little girl who are you"?

"I'm Luna and you"?

"Buffy. How did you know how to dust those vamps"?

"Because my mommy is a slayer".

"And how old are you"?

"Four almost five".

"And who's your mommy"?

"Her name is Faith".

"That explains a lot. Where is she sweetie? ".

"I dunno. I kinda really got lost".

"Well I am gonna call a friend of mine Giles".

"What's he like"?

"Didn't your mommy told you? She know me, Giles and the other Scooby's".

"Nope".

"Giles it's me Buffy. I met a miniature slayer. Apparently she's Faith's daughter but Faith is missing".

"Oh dear. Come to my place rightaway".

"Ok I will".

"Luna sweetie Giles wants us to go to his place".

"Does he wear glasses, lots of tweed and say oh dear a lot"?

"Yes he does. How do you know"?

"I kinda saw him".

"Huh"?

"I have flashes sometimes".

"Nice a slayer with psychic powers. Let's go".

**Giles appartment**

"Hi Giles. We are here. But i must say she is very sleepy. So i am not sure you can test her now".

"Let her sleep and i will test her first thing in the morning".

"Giles she's better at my house. Mom and Dawn will love her".

"But i have to test her".

"Hey i can do that. Slayer with slayery strenght remember?".

"Ok you win".

**Summers house**

"Mom this is Luna, Faiths daughter".

"Is Dawn still up"?

"Yes she is".

"Dawn this is Luna she is gonna stay with us for a while".

"And she's also a slayer".

"Can't she stay with Giles or Willow and Tara"?

"No, we can better take care of her. I mean she's like a little sister".

"Ok and what am I"?

"Dawn of course you are still my sister but not the only one anymore. And now i have to get Luna to bed".

"Mom is the guestroom ready"?

"Yes".

"She's already asleep just put her down".

"Let's all go to bed i am tired".

"But mom I wanna see that movie. Please?".

"No Dawn it's already 00:30. Bedtime for all of us".

**Later that night**

"Mommy!".

"Hey hey Luna you are gonna wake up everybody".

"What's going on"?

"Yeah"?

"She wet her bed".

"Let's clean you up and change you".

"It is your fault you know"?

"And how is that"?

"Well you forgot my diaper".

"Honey i didn't know in the first place".

"Mom we have to go to the nighshop".

"Why"?

"Apparently she wears diaper at night".

"Dawn go back to sleep. I will watch her and Buffy you go to the store".

**15 min later**

"I'm home. And Luna would you please sleep now"?

"Ok".

"Do i have to go to school mom"?

"Yes Buffy".

**7 AM**

"Dawn wake up".

"I am awake Buffy".

"Ok get out of bed".

"No".

"Why not"?

"Because of this".

"Dawn you are not telling me that you wet your bed are you"?

"Well I woke up and everything was wet".

"Dawn you are 12".

"Are you telling mom"?

"I kinda have to don't you think"?

"Buffyyy it only happend once".

"Mom can you come in for a second"?

"Ok either I tell her or you do".

"You do".

"Dawn wet her bed".

"Dawn you are 12 years old and way to old for having accidents like that".

"I know but i woke up like that".

"Maybe she drinks too much"?

"Ok new rule no drinking past 10 in the evening".

"And would you two now take a shower and get ready"?


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Thanks to you I can't drink after ten".

"I am not the one who still has accidents at night. And get dressed".

"I don't wanna go to school".

"Neither do I but we have to go anyway".

"And Luna"?

"Mom is taking her to Giles to run some tests and they are gonna try to find Faith".

**15 min later**

"Dawn go easy on the juice please".

"Why should I"?

"Remember your nightly accident keep drinking at this rate and you will have one at school".

"No I am not".

"Buffy quit teasing Dawn. And Dawn stop drinking that much".

"But mom".

"And no buts. Go to the bathroom and take your stuff and get in the car".

"Ok mom".

"And Buffy drive safe".

"I will".

"I wanna go with you".

"Luna Giles has a test for you and he is gonna search for your mommy".

"He is"?

"Yep".

"Good. But I like you and Dawn and Joyce second best".

"All three of us"?

"Yeah".

"Ok see you tonight".

**In the car**

"Dawn can you please sit still"?

"Why"?

"I can't concentrate if you keep moving like that".

"Buffy I have to pee".

"We are almost there".

"Can't you stop"?

"No".

**At school**

"See Dawn we arrived. Go and i pick you up at three. And go now".

"I don't wanna go".

"Dawn you are so no gonna skip school".

"We could both skip".

"Hey missy i do have a test and we are so not doing this".

**In class**

"Class I have news for you".

"Is it good"?

"It deppends".

"Your math teacher called in sick".

"Yeah Dawn no math".

"Yep cool Janyce but i bet there's a catch".

"Right miss Summers 2 hours of PE".

"What in a row"?

"Now why don't you all go and change"?

"But I don't have my gym clothes".

"And why is that"?

"I had to wash them".

"No problem Dawn here you have a brand new outfit. And go to change now".

"Dawn I know you you hate PE but you don't make false excuses".

"I don't wanna change in front of the others Janyce".

"Dawn spill".

"I kinda had an accident before class. Every single toilet whas occupied and when the where free it was too late".

"Change before miss Stevens see's you".

"She's gonna come anyway cuz we are the last ones in here.".

"Hold it".

"Oops".

"Told you so".

"Why are you still here? And why are you still wearing your regular clothes miss Summers"?

"Euh".

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you have a wet stain on your pants? I guess that means yes? Ok Janyce out I have to have a word with Dawn".

"But".

"No buts. Now go before i give you detention. So dawn there are a few things that we are gonna do. You are gonna put on that gym outfit. Second I am calling your mom or your sister to pick you up".

"Please not my mom miss Stevens call Buffy".

"Well you can call and explain it".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ringtone Rich girl**

"Hello Buffy Summers speaking. She did what Giles? What kind of 5 year old goes on a strike? And why"?

"She refuses to be tested without you and a Mr Gordo".

"My stuffed pig? Hold on Giles i have another call and a very unhappy teacher. Buffy speaking".

"Buffy it's me".

"Dawn what's wrong"?

"You have to pick me up and take me home".

"Are you sick"?

"No".

"Then why do you have to go home"?

"Cuz what you said this morning came true".

"Miss Summers either you put that phone in your bag or you will having detention all week".

"Hold on sis rude teacher speaking".

"What"!

"Listen lady it's my sister and i have to take her home wether you want it or not and actually i don't care".

"Go Buffster".

"Mr Harris are you in need of detention too"?

**Dawn's school**

"So Dawn now that your sister is called go wait for her. And don't forget detention all next week".

"Hey that's not fair after all it was just an accident".

"Dawn if this would happen with a 4,5,6 maybe even a 7 year old i would agree but you are 12. Now go and wait for your sister".

"Can I go and get my stuff from my locker first"?

"Yes but you come back here".

**10 minutes later**

"Dawn watch out"!

"What"? Auw

"This they cleaned the floor".

"So that's why i slipped".

"Yeah are you hurt"?

"Just my knee a bit. And now my stuff is pretty much everywhere".

"Here let me help".

"Thank you Janyce next time try to scream before i fall".

**At the parking lot**

"Dawn do you know that i have detention all next week thanks to you"?

"Oops".

"Yes I smarthmouthed her. Xander did too but not as much as me. And Giles called. He was the first interruption".

"Why"?

"Luna went on a strike".

"She's 5 Buffy".

"Yeah but she did it anyway. I have to go there with Mr Gordo".

"Are you telling mom"?

"Yes i am she has to sign that note you got".

"Can't you sign it"?

"No way i am in already enough trouble as it is mom would like totally ground me".

**At Giles place**

"She did what? For crying out loud she's 12".

"It's probably some fase mom".

"Yeah instead of one kid we have two of them".

**Same time in the living room**

"You know Dawn i am a witch".

"Oh right like a 5 year old can cast spells. If you are show me".

"You pick".

"Can you make me younger like 5 or so"?

"Maybe. Godess of the light make her younger with all your might".

**WAM**

"Who are you? Buffyyyyyyyyy! Mommyyyyy!".

"Oh no. Luna what did you do"?

"Euh Giles did she do this"?

"I am affraid yes".

"Are you angry"?

"Giles you made her cry and Dawnie too".

"Ok now they are both 5. Luna sweetie can you turn Dawn back"?

"No i don't know how. Are you very angry"?

"No but look at Dawn she's sad and she's gonna keep crying".

"Ice cream helps mom eats when she's sad".

"Thank god for Faith. Do you want ice-cream Dawn"?

"Yes cherry-blueberry."

"Ok and you Luna"?

"Vanilla".

"Giles do you have those"?

"No".

"Could you go and buy them at the store"?

"Yes i could Joyce do you mind going with me"?

"Hey two rugrats here. Mom"!

"Buffy as a slayer you should be able to take care of two kids".

"I guess but don't stay away too long".

"Luna did my mom pack some clothes for you"?

"Yeah in that bag".

"Thanks sweetie. Now Dawn you can were those cuz your clothes are still the same size as the older you".

"What do you mean Buffy"?

"You are 12 Dawn and thanks to Luna you are 5".

"So I am a big girl"?

"Yes but not now".

**Dringgggggggg**

"Hi Buffy could you invite me in"?

"Does that even work? Cuz i don't live here Angel".

"I do know that and yes it works".

"I invite you in Angel although Giles is not gonna like this".

"Is he an angel? Good cuz my name means moon. Pick me up".

"Who's the little one"?

"Luna she's Faith's daughter".

"I am 5".

"She's also a vamp slaying witch with visions".

"Wow".

"She even turned Dawn into a 5 year old".

"Buffy i have to pee".

"Me too".

"Yeah but there's only one bathroom. I take Dawn and you wait with Luna".

"No waiting i have to go now".

"Dawn go ahaid".

"It's too late".

"I am affraid it's too late for this one too".

"What at the same time? They act like twins. When she's 12 Dawn is jealous and when she's 5 she loves Luna. Should we keep her like this"?

"Buffy"!

"Sorry Angel".


End file.
